


Sopravvivere

by Pampa



Category: Black Sails
Genre: (just hints of that), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampa/pseuds/Pampa
Summary: [Aderisce alla #26promptschallenge indetta dalla gruppo Facebook "Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart"][Pre-series]Dal testo:Era quella la realtà. Non Nassau o Bethlam, non quella dannata lettera di Lord Ashe. Erano lui e Thomas, insieme, felici. In una delle stanza adiacenti, Miranda stava ancora dormendo. Fra poco si sarebbe svegliata e li avrebbe raggiunti. Sarebbero stati insieme, felici. Era quella la realtà.





	Sopravvivere

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo Facebook "Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart"  
> Prompt 2: Dipendenza.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/

-“ _L'arte del vivere somiglia più all'arte della lotta che a quella della danza, per il doversi sempre tenere in guardia e ben saldi contro i colpi che cadono su di noi all'improvviso. _” E’ una frase molto interessante, non trovi?-__  
Thomas era seduto sul suo letto, con la schiena poggiata al muro e James appoggiato a lui, con in mano una copia delle _Meditazioni _di Marco Aurelio.__  
-Lo dici di tutte le frasi di questo libro,- disse James, sogghignando.  
Sentì Thomas sorridere, prima di posargli un bacio sui capelli.  
-Vero. Questa, tuttavia, sembra perfetta per la nostra situazione, non trovi?-  
James aggrottò la fronte e si voltò, così da poterlo guardare in faccia.  
-Ti riferisci a Nassau?- chiese.  
-No.- rispose lui. La sua espressione era molto seria. Notando che James non riusciva a capire cosa volesse dire, Thomas continuò. –Mi riferisco al fatto che stai cercando un modo per accettare la mia morte.-  
James ebbe l’impressione che qualcuno avesse risucchiato tutto l’ossigeno presente in quella stanza. Abbassò la testa, non riuscendo a sostenere oltre lo sguardo di Thomas.  
-Ora sei qui,- mormorò.  
-James…-  
-No!-  
Il rosso strinse le braccia intorno al corpo dell’altro, poggiando la testa contro il suo petto. Lì, sotto la superficie, sentiva chiaramente il ritmico pulsare di un cuore vivo.  
-Sei qui. Posso parlarti, posso toccarti. Sei reale. Sei reale,- lo ripeté più a se stesso che a Thomas.  
Era quella la realtà. Non Nassau o Bethlam, non quella dannata lettera di Lord Ashe. Erano lui e Thomas, insieme, felici. In una delle stanza adiacenti, Miranda stava ancora dormendo. Fra poco si sarebbe svegliata e li avrebbe raggiunti. Sarebbero stati insieme, felici. Era quella la realtà.  
Thomas gli circondò le spalle e gli accarezzò i capelli, in silenzio. Restarono in quella posizione per un po’ di tempo – troppo poco – prima che il biondo lo allontanasse da sé, quanto bastava per guardarlo in faccia.  
-Oh, amore mio, non sai quanto vorrei che fosse vero. Ma quello che stai facendo, può condurti solo in una direzione.-  
James chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire.  
-Mi sta bene. Almeno potrò rivederti e non lasciarti mai più.-  
-E Miranda?-  
James sospirò. Sapeva che il suo comportamento era egoista e crudele. Thomas e Miranda erano stati marito e moglie per molti anni, prima di conoscere lui. La sua morte doveva averla sconvolta almeno quanto aveva sconvolto lui, se non di più. Eppure, anziché affrontare il lutto insieme, aveva scelto di darsi all’alcol e lasciare che questo lo stordisse al punto di fargli credere che Thomas fosse ancora vivo, che fosse ancora accanto a lui.  
-Mi dispiace,- disse infine. –Mi dispiace tanto, Thomas.-  
Thomas gli prese il volto tra le mani e appoggiò la fronte su quella del più piccolo.  
-Non hai nulla di cui dispiacerti, James. Se i nostri ruoli fossero stati invertiti, non so davvero cosa avrei fatto,- confessò Thomas. –Ma tu non sei solo. Tu hai Miranda e lei ha te. Dovete restare uniti e vivere una vita felice.-  
James scosse la testa. –Senza di te... Non credo che le cose torneranno mai come prima, Thomas.-  
-Non devono farlo per forza. Datevi del tempo per assimilare questa nuova realtà e vedrai, tesoro mio, che troverete il modo di andare avanti.-  
Gli alzò il viso e lo baciò, lentamente, come la prima volta in cui si era concesso di assaggiare quelle labbra. James ricambiò, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo, cercando di avvicinarlo a sé il più possibile.  
Quando si staccarono, James disse. –Ti amo.-  
Thomas sorrise. –Ti amo anch’io,- poi aggiunse. –Questo non è un addio, James. Ci rivedremo, quando sarà il momento, e allora niente potrà più separarci. Te lo prometto.-  
James si concesse un sorriso, prima di abbandonarsi al calore di Thomas un’ultima volta.

_____ _

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Si svegliò da solo, nella casa in cui viveva Miranda. Non si alzò subito. Gli effetti della sbornia si stavano facendo sentire. James non se ne era mai lamentato prima: erano fastidiosi e dolorosi, ma era un misero prezzo da pagare per poter rivedere Thomas. Si passò una mano sul viso. Sarebbe voluto tornare subito da lui, ma non poteva.  
Lentamente, si mise seduto e infine si alzò. Barcollò fino alla porta, ma quando arrivò in cucina era riuscito a ridarsi un minimo di contegno.  
Miranda era seduta di fronte al fuoco ormai spento. Vedeva l’impercettibile sussulto delle sue spalle e si chiese per quanti giorni avesse visto questa stessa scena, ignorandola e concentrandosi solo sul suo dolore. Dio, com’era stato egoista.  
Si avvicinò a lei e le si inginocchiò accanto. Lei non lo guardò, ma James riuscì comunque a vedere gli occhi arrossati.  
-Oh, Miranda. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto,- le prese le mani tra le sue e le baciò. –Sono stato così stupido da me pensare solo a me stesso. Mi dispiace.-  
Lei liberò la mano destra dalla sua presa e gli accarezzò il volto.  
-Devi solo promettermi che smetterai di bere. Ti prego.-  
James annuì con così tanta forza, che la sua testa si sarebbe potuta staccare.  
-Sì, sì, te lo prometto, Miranda. Smetterò. Mi dispiace.-  
Appoggiò la testa sul suo grembo e lasciò che le lacrime scorressero libere sul suo volto. Miranda gli passò una mano tra i capelli, dolcemente, piangendo a sua volta. Ma, a differenza di prima, adesso sapevano di non essere soli nel loro dolore.


End file.
